garpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Fred
Biography Early Life Fred is a Celestial who was created by the mad Diety Gar. He is also the biological brother of Oobi Doob Scooby Dooby Benubi, another celestial. Among those of his kin, he and Benubi were held in the highest caliber, and it was often argued which was the stronger. As a result of these disputes, Fred and Benubi got into a drunken fist fight to ultimately decide who was stronger. The duel leveled entire Civilizations and laid waste to countless Worlds. In the end, Benubi was the victor, and the other celestials ironically nicknamed him the Celestial King. Benubi enjoyed the nickname, so he kept it. After the fight, Benubi would often take the form of a crab, torturing Fred. This caused Fred to develop a terribly serious fear of crabs. When Benubi was in his crab form, he would throw Fred around and berate him without relent or mercy. The best part was that Benubi never revealed to Fred that he was the crab, and often enough Fred would seek him for help, and Benubi always made up lies as to why he couldn't. Fred would always fear crabs. As the centuries passed, Fred and his celestial brothers and sisters prospered. They were growing in power and intelligence, and all looked good for the Guardians of the Main Universe. That is, until the Day of Reckoning, when Gar saw it necessary to destroy all the celestials in a murderous rampage, because he was afraid of their growing power. Fred was one of the very few who survived the onslaught. He survived because each time a tendril of Gar's power would come his way, he would throw mighty objects in the way to intercept the attack. These objects ranged from planets to other celestials. Eventually when Fred was out the of reach of Gar's assault, he made himself scarce, and hid in the outer reaches of the Main Universe. The discovery of Mortis After roughly two million years of wondering around the main universe, and after a night of passionate love making with a monkey on prehistoric Coruscant, Fred found himself in the midst of a presence he had not felt since the days of the celestials. He quickly ascertained the presence to be that of Oobi Doob Scooby Dooby Benubi, his long lost brother he thought deceased. Fred also sensed another presence, one that was far more potent than even Gar's, but absent of malice and oddly soothing. He decided to locate the source of Benubi and this other entity. The search delivered Fred to a planet that of which he had never seen the likes of before. The planet was shrouded by a vibrant, yellow cloud, as if trying remain hidden from the universe itself. Fred entered the domain of the cloud, and when he emerged to the other side, he was at once confounded and amazed. The world was rich with energies of all sorts, energies that Fred hadn't sensed outside the planet. Moments later Fred was approached by Benubi and Marn Heirogryph, who led him to a Golden Castle in the sky, but not after a fierce embrace between two long lost brothers. Whenever Fred was brought into the castle, Marn explained everything to him, about how he was the true God of the Multiverse, about the activities of Gar in addition to other powerful threats, about the origin of creation, about the enchantments he gifted to Benubi, about the entire nature of the situation and how it required that they need stupendously powerful allies. It was also relayed to Fred that the only reason he was able to locate Mortis was because Marn and Benubi allowed him to sense their presence, otherwise the planet would never have been found. When Marn was done with his explanation, he told Fred that he would teach him everything he taught to Benubi, as well as grant him the same boost in abilities as well. After that, Benubi and Marn spent a long time with Fred mentoring him and empowering him in the ways of godhood as well as other powers, including The Thumb. When all was done, Fred had attained the power level of Benubi. He then parted with Marn and his brother, setting out and deciding to explore the Multiverse. A sinister discovery ''' Fred had spent about a century traveling the Multiverse and honing his newfound abilities, honing these abilities had brought him across many universes far and wide. The one he happened to be at was a strange universe that had an unnatural feeling to it. Unlike other universes that Fred had frequented, this particular one felt empty and desolate, like nothing lay beyond it. Fred was most concerned with this disturbance, so he opened a rift in the Multiverse where another universe should have been, but there was nothing there. This was something that Fred had never experienced before, and he was determined to unravel this grand mystery, so he stretched deeper with his power through the rift. He peered for a long time into the vast emptiness, still finding no clue as to the explanation of it all. Eventually he decided to leave his location behind to consult with Benubi and Marn about his finding. As he was leaving, he felt an enormous surge of power echoing off between the rift and whatever lay beyond. Fred then knew for a fact that something lay beyond, something terrible, something evil, something powerful. Fred decided to enter the rift and close it. He knew that wherever the disturbance originated from, it wasn't of anything he had ever felt before, or anywhere he had ever heard of. Fred kept trucking deeper into the emptiness while gaining no ground, he also wasn't sensing any surges of power any more. Eventually he felt lost and didn't know where he was, time was also a concept that was eluding him, so there was no real way to tell how long he had been inside the dreadful realm. ]] After a seemingly infinite amount of time wondering aimlessly in whatever dimension he was confined to, he finally felt another great surge of power coming from wherever it was he had sensed it long ago. This time it felt close, and Fred was starting to feel normal again. Somehow he knew he was close to another existence, all he needed to do was open another rift in the direction of the activity, and so he did. The rift opened and he found himself in another universe, only it felt different, foreign. Another thing he immediately took notice of was the presence he had been feeling, the one that drew him to the place he was at. Fred knew that this being had to at least be halfway across the Multiverse, but it's power was still suffocating and full of malice. Whatever it was, he knew he had to keep a low profile, so he masked his presence and made his way toward the source. As Fred traveled between different universes, he was noticing that none of it was familiar. It had a different feel to it, dark and gloomy. Fred also realized he couldn't feel the presence of Marn or Benubi. Something was terribly wrong, dark forces were at work, and they existed outside of the Multiverse. Fred was dead set on figuring out who they were, and where he was, and reporting it to Marn. The only problem would be re-navigating the great emptiness. Fred was close now, he could feel it, and he knew that one more rift would deliver him to the location of the mighty entity. He emerged on the other side and cloaked his aura more than ever, and traveled. Fred knew what it was long before it was in sight, but it was still shocking to see it up close. A Galaxy sized planet, rich with evil and emitting lightning, enveloped all he could see. Fred wondered what could live on a world of such magnitude, the gravity would be trillions of times more powerful than any other planet he ever visited. He decided to investigate on the surface, the gravity was nothing that the mighty Fred couldn't handle, although the raw, dark power was astonishing. It was very reminiscent of Gar's power, except it was even more malignant, and in greater amount. ]] On the surface, there were trees the size of planets, mountains the size of Solar systems, oceans the size of entire Star clusters, and as deep as the stacking of billions of stars. The immense gravity was a slight annoyance to Fred, but he still searched with a feeling of intrigue. While the planet itself produced a small fraction of the power, Fred focused on the main source, which brought him to a huge black castle. Once inside, and making sure to lower his presence to that of an ant, he traveled directly to the location of the entity. '''Galactus, the Destroyer of Worlds When Fred entered the domain of the being, he was in awe at shear size of the god-like individual. He was at least as tall as ten planets, and as wide as two or three, and he was sitting on an even larger throne. Fred noticed that he was speaking to someone else, which was strange since Fred hadn't sensed anyone else present. Fred had no idea what this monster was speaking of, since he was speaking in tongues, but one thing he said was explicitly clear, "Marn Heirogryph". Fred knew instantly that whoever this being was speaking to, it must be his superior, and that he and Benubi and Marn were in a great deal of danger. For the first time Fred thought he heard another voice, and it uttered the name Galactus, and all at once memories came flooding to him, memories about what Marn had told him all those years ago on Mortis. Fred knew that this being was Galactus, the devourer, and that the other one communing with him must be the all-powerful Sheev-3PO. Fred had hit the jackpot, if he could snoop around learn their dialect, he could report the plans to Marn. It wouldn't be difficult for him to learn the new language, he had learned new languages instantly in the past given his godly status, this time however, it wasn't coming easy to him. Fred's intentions were thwarted greatly the moment that Galactus spotted him on the floor. For a moment the two just stared at each other with expressionless faces, than all in an instant, Galactus was on him like a wild beast half-starved and thirsting to quench it's blood lust. It was all Fred could do slightly divert the attack and bound off in an attempt to escape. At full speed, Fred was already almost out of the atmosphere, but not before Galactus retrieved him and delivered an attack that all but knocked him through the universe that they were present in. Fred shielded himself from that attack, but it still dealt some damage. When Fred's body obliterated the boundary between the universes, it broke reality, and the galaxy he was in was shattering. It was no matter, Fred was just trying to escape, but Galactus was gaining tail fast. Galactus was closing in, and to slow him down, Fred opened a portal to a pocket dimension that functioned as a prison, and Galactus flew into it. That would hold him at bay for a time, time enough for Fred to take the time to create a grand rift that would bypass millions of universes. Fred was almost back to the universe that led him to this other Multiverse, but again he felt Galactus approaching, and fast. Like a bolt of lightning, Galactus emerged from the darkness, empowered by anger. Knowing tricks would no longer work, Fred fought Galactus head on while at the same time approaching the emptiness. While they were dueling, Fred was losing ground, then Galactus used his power to ensnare him in a menacing grasp that stopped him dead in his tracks. The mighty being then spoke to Fred in a language that was understandable to him. He told Fred that he indeed had power, but that he was on the wrong side of the war. He pleaded Fred to join him and Sheev-3PO, so that they might destroy Marn and all associated with him. Fred of course agreed with Galactus, but unfortunately the Cosmic being sensed his deception. Incensed, Galactus teleported to the end of the universes, with Fred in his grasp. At last, he told Fred that the place they were at was the Cosmic-Verse, and the only way he could have ended up here was through The Empty. He also told Fred that he was quite surprised that The Empty delivered him to the Cosmic-Verse, and that it had to be fate that delivered him to his existence. One last time he asked Fred to join his side, when Fred refused, Galactus opened a rift into The Empty. He told Fred that being cast into The Empty was a fate worse than any death and that not even he himself dared go inside that dreaded blackness, that only Marn and Sheev could navigate it properly. In conclusion, Galactus delivered a huge wave of his power at Fred, sending him barreling into The Empty. Fortunately for Fred, he was super lucky, as the blow just delivered him straight back into the direction of the Multiverse, and at the last moment, he created a gateway that delivered him safely inside the warm existence. Fred creates the Bikini Bottom-Verse ''' About one million years had passed since Fred's brutal defeat at the hands of Galactus, and throughout those years, he had spent a lot of time with Benubi in the Thumb Universe. Fred decided he wanted to create a universe of his own, so that he could escape the pesky affairs of the Multiverse. When he was done with the creation of it, he found that the worlds and the stars were not entirely stable, and would often set off of their axes and collide with one another. As a solution, he created a being that was part dolphin and part celestial named Bubbles, who he then tasked to watch over his universe and spend the rest of eternity devoted to keeping his planets and galaxies in place. Afterward, he traveled deep inside to search for a prime location to spend most of his time. When Fred finally found the perfect place to have a personal dwelling, he crafted an alternate version of Earth that contained the deep blue sea. He placed sentient sea creatures inside the ocean, and they were all lovable goofballs, just the way Fred intended. When the universe was at last complete, he called out to Benubi to come over and chill with him, and for a long time they hung out and enjoyed each other's company. On one fateful day, Fred and Benubi were having a deep conversation, and it led Fred to mention his confrontation with the sinister Galactus. Benubi, upon hearing in depth about the total power of Galactus, decided it best that the two of them establish an order to rise up against, and ultimately overthrow the mad being. Upon creation of this new universe, Benubi spawned within it the existence of crabs, which he knew his brother feared because of him. He did this as a practical joke, but Fred was so deathly terrified that he created a counter species called anchovies, which were so annoying that crabs not only disliked them, but were out right afraid of them. This kept the crabs at bay, even though none of them even realized how much their creator hated them and was too afraid to admit it. '''Establishing the Order of Oobi Doob Fred and Benubi scoured both the Thumb Universe as well as the Bikini Bottom-Verse to locate powerful individuals, so that they could assimilate them into the Order of Oobi Doob. After two weeks of searching, the brothers had amassed a legion of warriors, and after empowering the army with a small amount of their powers, they all set out to the Thumb Universe to formulate a plan. The order established a base on some unknown world with the help of their two godly leaders, and when Fred and Benubi saw that the order had everything under control, they left them to go hunt boars with Marn. What they didn't know was that Sheev-3PO allowed Galactus secret passage into the Multiverse to do reconnaissance, and after some time, he came across the Thumb Universe. While in the Universe, Galactus accidentally stepped on the planet that harbored the Order of Oobi Doob, sending great pain through his foot as well as destroying millions of lives. Galactus was angered about stepping on the planet, so he hurled the remains into a nearby black hole, and shortly after left the Thumb Universe. When Fred and Benubi returned from a fun weekend with Marn, they quickly discovered that the world that once held the Order of Oobi Doob, was now erased. Benubi was most displeased with the turn of events, and Fred calmed him to say that he felt the echoing power of Galactus in a close by Universe. The two of them concealed their presences and pursued evil being, and when they arrived to him, Fred unleashed a highly destructive beam of heat vision that hit the unsuspecting Galactus. In his moment of confusion, Benubi obtained the High Ground, and then used The Thumb to attack him fiercely. Galactus wasn't so easily defeated, and in retaliation, dispersed his power out in all directions, blinding his foes. Galactus then unleashed his fury against his foes, but they soon enough escaped his wrath. Eventually, hours passed and no party was gaining any real advantage. Abruptly the fighting stopped due to Gar's entrance into the Universe they were fighting in. Galactus decided it would be safest to flee, and so he escaped through a pocket dimension. Fred and Benubi did the same. With all the presences he felt suddenly vanish, Gar decided that the combatants had perished, and so he left. Even with Gar now gone, Galactus knew it wasn't wise to toil around, so he reached out to his master Sheev-3PO to allow him safe passage back into the Cosmic-Verse. Fred was disappointed with the way things transpired, so he decided to get drunk. Benubi joined him. Fred starts a family Many millions of years passed, and Fred was safeguarding his Universe. Lately, Fred had spent a lot of time in the Bikini Bottom, posing as a simple mortal fish. At some point he met a female fish and fell in love with her, her name was Elisa. The two of them had lot's of unprotected sex, and as a result, she gave birth to a mighty child. That child would eventually become known as King Neptune, who because of his relation with Fred, was a God himself. After about one hundred years, Fred stopped paying attention to Elisa due to her rapidly increasing age, and decided to take Neptune as well. It was during those years that Fred taught Neptune all he needed to know about his powers, as well as bond with his beloved son. The two of them became close, hanging out and acting like fools. Neptune's uncle Benubi also spent a lot of time with him, teaching him about wisdom and temperance. One day, Fred wanted to test his son's strength, so he tasked him with overthrowing the Kingdom that ruled over the lands. Neptune did just that, and he spared no one in his mission. As a result of the massacre, Neptune usurped the title of King, which would start his rule over the seas. He would rule with an iron fist for a long, long time. Later on down his reign, he would have a child of his own. Neptune named the child Mindy, who would become the sweet and beautiful princess of the deep blue sea. Fred was proud of his son, so he let him personally handle the affairs of the ocean. During that time, Fred got word that his favorite restaurant, the Krusty Krab had lost its best fry cook, Jim, and was at risk of going out of business. Because of this, he sent an army of anchovies to dispose of its owner and founder, Eugene Krabs, who, despite being a crab, had been okay as far as he was concerned due to the delicious Krabby Patties he served up. However, a new fry cook had recently come into Krabs' employment in the form of Spongebob Squarepants, who held off Fred's forces by creating hundreds of patties at superspeed and sating their hunger. When the anchovies reported what had happened back to their master, he became intrigued by the sponge. Upon doing a bit of investigation on the young Sponge, who just single-handedly saved his favorite eating establishment, he found out that he was a member of the Goofy Goober Fan Club, whose grand wizard was Sandy Cheeks, who worked for him. So, he reassigned Sandy from her mission in Texas and told her to befriend Spongebob and use him to keep an eye on the going-ons of the Krusty Krab, as he was too deathly afraid of Mr. Krabs to do so himself. She did just that, reporting to Fred once she'd successfully joined Spongebob's clique. Other things that Fred did in his free time, was to either spook individuals, or to outright kidnap them and trap them in a magical locker filled with smelly socks. In order to do this, he took the form of a middle-aged Human who called himself Davy Jones. While in this form, he would use his powers to teleport his victims to a cave under the sea, and then cast them into Davy Jones' Locker, which in addition to having smelly socks, was also a portal to the dreaded Dark Dimension. One time, Fred even cast his ghostly friend The Flying Dutchman into the locker. The Dutchman escaped though, since Fred once taught him how to create rifts to and from the dimension. Other accounts of Fred terrorizing the public was when he would go from restaurant to restaurant late at night, and kidnap employees before killing them. This started a myth in the deep blue sea, and all fish alike referred to the myth as the Hash Slinging Slasher. Fred even once did this to the Krusty Krab, but only asked for an application. Harmless Pranks Once while they were drunk, Fred and Oobi Doob thought it would be funny if they entrapped Spongebob and Patrick in a city beside Bikini Bottom called Rock Bottom. Rock Bottom had been built so that transport out of it could only be done via bus which was Benubi's forte. After a fun day at Glove World, Spongebob and Patrick stepped on a bus that was being driven by Benubi disguised as an ordinary fish, and he took them there. The goal was to troll them until they were driven insane, although Patrick stepped onto the next bus that came, and Benubi simply rolled with it. They continually tormented Spongebob, at one point even paying a man to steal candy from a vending machine which Spongebob had just purchased. Eventually Spongebob was rescued by a man, who retrieved the Glove World balloon Spongebob had lost and inflated it enough to carry him home. The man had only been trying to do a good deed, but Fred and Oobi Doob became infuriated at him for ruining their fun, and so they tortured him for several days following until finally killing him. Another prank that Fred pulled involved Spongebob, but was actually on Mr. Krabs. He had been spending much time inside of the Dream Realm, despite the warnings of Marn not to explore that place, and Fred saw that for the past twenty years, Krabs had been having the same dream where he was a fishermen on a stormy sea trying to catch a giant dollar bill. One night, when Fred saw that Krabs was about to catch it, he allowed Spongebob to access the dream realm, knowing that the curious sponge would hardly be able to resist visiting other people's dreams. Whe he arrived at Krabs' dream, he aided him in catching the dollar. Fred was infuriated at first, until Spongebob accidentally allowed the dollar to escape and ruin the dream. After what Fred considered to simply be a harmless prank, Marn paid him a visit and told him never to go to the dream realm ever again, and this was his final warning. He told Fred that there were some things beyond even his own understanding, and if he kept up his doings, Marn might not be able to save him from the consequences. 'The Journey to Shell City ' It all started when Mr. Krabs picked up Fred and threw him out of the Krusty Krab, injuring his leg. Even though Fred likes Mr. Krabs, he is still scared of him because he is a crab, therefore rendering him unable to smite him. So Fred devised a grand plan to get some payback. First, Fred possessed the body of Plankton and stole King Neptune's Crown, he also left a note pinning the blame on Eugene Krabs. The next part of his plan unfolded at the Krusty Krab, when his son Neptune was interrogating Krabs about his stolen crown. Krabs pleaded that it wasn't him, and Neptune was almost convinced, that was, until Fred used his Godliness to leave a voicemail that successfully threw Krabs under the bus. Neptune crisped Krabs in a conjured fire, until he jumped in a bucket of water. Before Neptune was about to kill the crab, Spongebob intervened and said that he and his best friend Patrick could retrieve the crown. In the end, Neptune gave them six days to deliver his crown, even though he knew he could easily go to Shell City and retrieve the crown for himself, but he wanted to see if the two barnacles could do so. After that, Fred created the Patty Wagon so Spongebob and his friend, Patrick Star could get to Shell City, and even placed false memories in their heads that the patty wagon had existed all their lives. As the two absconded, Fred watched from above. Spongebob and Patrick eventually had to stop for gas at a pit stop, where Fred and Benubi took the form of hillbilly fish, and berated them brutally, saying they couldn't last ten seconds past the county line. When they did cross the county line, they actually lasted twelve seconds, proving Fred and Benubi wrong. In their anger from being wrong, the two of them leveled an entire town. The two encountered many obstacles during their adventure, and Fred observed them all along the way. Fred didn't personally approach Spongebob or Patrick until he saved them from being stepped on by Dennis, who actually turned out to be one of the few Celestials who survived the Day of Reckoning. In the form of a human diver, Fred picked up Spongebob and Patrick and carried them off to Shell City. Once the goobers awoke inside their prison-like glass bowl, they were soon after picked up by Fred and placed underneath a blinding light, one that would slowly deplete them of their moisture, killing them slowly. Before twilight fell upon them, Spongebob pointed out that they reached Shell City and found the crown, and that enabled them to die happy. After they died, Fred decided to revive them by turning on the water sprinkler. When the sponge and starfish awoke, they took the crown and went outside. Fred was about to leave, but unfortunately for him, a crab sprayed glue on his face, causing him to become scared stiff. The sea creatures proceeded to jump him. After Spongebob and Patrick received a lift to the Bikini Bottom on the back of famous Mutant, David Hasselhoff, Fred delivered his wrath to every fish who wronged him, destroying them all. Fred then abandoned his human diver form, and took to the heavens to watch over the brave heroes. One thing Fred did not anticipate however, was the eventual return of Dennis, who he was sure he killed. He knew at once that there was something more to Dennis than met the eye, and decided that he had to be taken out of the picture. So while Dennis was dueling Spongebob and Patrick, Fred conjured a dock that hit the unsuspecting foe, incapacitating him. With Dennis out of the way, Spongebob and Patrick returned safely to the Bikini Bottom. Soon after they returned, they overthrew Planktopolis, freeing the peoples of the Bikini Bottom. In the end, Fred chose not to have Krabs killed, but mainly because he couldn't think of anyone else who could run his favorite underwater restaurant.